


Vězení

by EmaZuro



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmaZuro/pseuds/EmaZuro
Summary: Sherlock nemá co na práci a tak skončí ve vězení - ale zdaleka ne v takovém v jakém byste čekali.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Vězení

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michaela Karin Jelínková](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Michaela+Karin+Jel%C3%ADnkov%C3%A1).



Sherlock prudce trhnul paží a vrhl kuchyňský nůž přes místnost. Byl to rychlý, přesný pohyb se stejně přesným výsledkem. Ostří se zabodlo do zdi, těsně pod díru po kulce, kterou tam z podobných důvodů kdysi dotyčný detektiv vstřelil a zároveň asi půl metru nad rameno lehce vyděšeného Johna Watsona. Lehce byl vyděšený částečně protože byl veterán a částečně protože už byl zvyklý, že když je v jedné místnosti se Sherlockem Holmesem, podobné věci se prostě dějí.  
V Sherlockově blízkosti se všeobecně děly zvláštní věci, on prostě přitahoval problémy. Způsoboval problémy.  
Sám byl problém.  
„Nuda!“ Křikl, ale další nůž už Johnovým směrem nehodil. Nechtěl mu ublížit, by to jeho přítel. V tom staromódním slova smyslu, samozřejmě. O tom nestaromódním způsobu přemýšlel docela často, ale…  
„To že se nudíš, Sherlocku je sice otravné, ale ta zeď za to nemůže“ Pronesl překvapivě klidně John, smířený se svým osudem a s faktem, že Sherlock už prostě takový je.  
Sherlock na to nic neřekl, protože by musel přiznat, že má John pravdu, a to by prostě neuneslo jeho ego. Takže se jen posadil. Nebo spíš, praštil sebou do pohovky a zadíval se do stropu. Týden. Týden bez případu byl pro Sherlocka jako deset minut bez kyslíku. Na umřetí.  
„Sherlocku, to, že lidi neumírají, je dobře.“  
„Jasně, jasně.“ Zamumlal detektiv, který názor svého společníka nesdílel, ale nehodlal s ním tuhle debatu znovu vézt.  
John to věděl. Ale taky neměl v plánu trávit dnešní večer tímhle způsobem. „Hele, když není případ, můžeš se přece zabavit i jinak.“  
Sherlock se vystřelil do sedu a podíval se na něj. „Jak? Všechno už jsem udělal, všechno! Už jsem…“  
John mu raději, pro lásku kohokoli, kdo tam nahoře mohl být, skočil do řeči. Nechtěl vědět co že to Sherlock dělal, když byl v práci, pro své vlastní psychické zdraví.  
„Pojďme si zahrát nějakou hru.“  
„Jakou?“ Zvedl obočí překvapeně Sherlock, a to on moc často nedělal.  
„Co já vím. Monopoly, třeba?“  
„Proč bych plýtval svým časem na budování fiktivních hotelů? Mohl bych založit skutečné.“  
„To by ti nikdy nevydrželo.“ Prohlásil pevně John, který znal detektiva snad lépe než on sám a měl pravdu. To ale zase oslovený nepřiznal.  
„Nemám tu Monopoly.“  
„Já ano.“ S tím prohlášením John vstal a na chvíli odešel. Sherlock se za ním koukal. Poslal by ho do háje, normálně by ho poslal do háje, kdyby to nebyl John Watson, jeho John Watson.  
Takže za chvíli už oba seděli nad Monopoly a Holmes házel kostkou.  
Po další chvíli vytáhl John láhev whiskey, protože mu došlo, že střízlivý tuhle hru se Sherlockem určitě nezvládne.  
Po osmi kolech, během stavu, který se blížil Johnově kapitulaci vytáhl druhou láhev. Kupodivu – opravdu ho to překvapilo – si nalíval i Sherlock. Musel se opravdu nudit, když začal pít.  
Po několika dalších kolech, které už nikdo neměl sílu počítat už byli oba dva dost jak to říct slušně… jetí.  
„Já… já si myslím, že bych měl jít do vězení.“ Zamrkal Sherlock a trochu se zavrávoral.  
„Ty… bys určitě měl jít do vězení, protože jsem si skoro jistý, že… že jsi… něco provedl.“  
Sherlock si byl taky skoro jistý, že něco provedl, ale nemohl si vzpomenout co.  
Ve skutečnosti hodil třikrát za sebou šestku.  
„Fajn.“ Zvedl Sherlock pohled a měl ho trochu zakalený. Očividně byl poněkud opilý. „Co musím udělat, abych se dostal z vězení?“  
John už to měl taky dost zmatené, takže taková otázka pro něj byla dost těžká. „No… Když jsi ve vězení, musíš tam být, dokud tě nepustí.“  
„Ale to je normální vězení, co se dělá v Monopolovém vězení.“  
To byla otázka do pranice. Sherlock byl za obvyklých okolností schopný vyřešit i ty největší, nejsložitější a nejdivnější záhady, ale když přišlo na tohle, netušil. Částečně, protože byl opilý a částečně protože prostě odmítal se podívat do pravidel. A i kdyby překonal svou vrozenou nenávist vůči psaným návodům, nejspíš by v tomhle stavu nerozeznal jednotlivá písmenka.  
Návod nepřicházel v úvahu.  
John si matně vzpomínal, že musí něco hodit na kostce, ale napadlo ho něco mnohem lepšího, v tu chvíli vtipnějšího a odvážnějšího. Kdyby neměl hladinku, neodvážil by se, ale takhle…  
„Musíš mě políbit.“  
Sherlock se na něj podezřívavě podíval. „Fakt?“  
„Ano.“  
Sherlockovi se tomu moc nechtělo věřit.   
„A to je napsané v pravidlech?“  
„Hmm… Jasně.“ Prohlásil John. Moc přesvědčivě nezněl.  
Sherlock pokrčil rameny. Tohle se mu moc nezdálo, ale vlastně, když se nad tím nějak zamyslel, i když teď mu to moc nešlo, znělo to jako dobrý plán. Políbit Johna.  
Políbit Johna Watsona.  
Postavil se a zavrávoral. Obešel stolek a natáhl se k němu. Chvíli rty hledal ty jeho a pak ho políbil. Jemně. Normálně by to neudělal, ale teď mu to přišlo jako správné, jako jediné řešení. Ne kvůli hře, ne kvůli vězení, prostě proto.  
John, opilý, ho políbil zpátky.  
Sherlock rukou shodil herní plán ze stolu, když ji zvedal, aby ho objal.  
O Monopoly už stejně dávno nešlo. Watson se postavil, políbil ho zpátky a objal ho. Svého nejlepšího přítele – byl opilý. Nemyslelo mu to. Ale líbat pořád zvládl. Sherlock koneckonců taky.  
A líbali se, líbali, kdoví jak dlouho a líbali by se ještě mnohem déle, kdyby se podnapilý John neodtáhl a nezadíval se mu do očí. Sakra, jak může být někdo, tak hezký.  
„Myslím… Že v pravidlech je napsané, že…“ Nedokončil větu, protože ho Sherlock znovu políbil a pro jistotu, aby ani jeden z nich nespadl nebo se nepřevážil je posadil na gauč.  
John byl opilý. A to byl hlavní důvod toho, proč se nelíbali mnohem déle a neřekli si pár opilých slov, i když žádných nebylo třeba. Líbali se tak dlouho, dokud John neusnul Sherlockovi v náručí.  
Ten na něj chvíli koukal a jen ho držel a analyzoval co by měl dělat. Pak si i s ním v náručí lehl na pohovku a téměř v setině vteřiny odpadl.  
****  
„Sherlo… asi budu zvracet.“ Zamumlal John a chtěl se otočit – ale nešlo to. Otevřel oči, aby se podíval, co se to děje a pak sebou cukl a spadl z gauče. Zamrkal. Vzpomněl si, co se to stalo a…  
„Sherlocku! Neumím se ti dovolat, kde sakra vězíš?“ Ozval se Lestrade a John se jen tak tak stihl vydrápat na nohy, aby to nevypadalo divně.  
Sherlock se posadil. „Spím, nevidíš Grahame?“  
Greg už ani neviděl důvod ho opravovat. „Máme případ.“  
„Případ, konečně!“ Vyskočil na nohy a až pak si všiml Monopolů na zemi a Johna, který stál vedle a poněkud nejistě si ho prohlížel. Pak se otočil jakoby nic a vydal se pro kabát. John za ním.  
„Sherlocku…“  
Oslovený Johnovi nic neodpověděl, jen si nasadil kabát a spiklenecky na něj mrkl. „Budeme muset hrát Monopoly mnohem častěji.“  
A pak, když už sbíhal schody a mluvil o nějakých věcech, kterým téměř nikdo nerozuměl, John Watson jen stál a koukal na něj. A přestože nevěděl, na čem je, alespoň už na něčem byl.  
A nemohl se dočkat, až zase někdo z nich skončí ve vězení.


End file.
